Breezeblocks
by Mark Ruiz
Summary: This story is based on the song Breezeblocks by Alt-J. The breeze blocks could go both ways with the meaning. Feelings are resurfaced, series mustn't be in order for the truth to unfold.


_Naminé, _she could even hear the screaming in her head. Stuck in there, her own demons taunting her with their calls that took on great volume, she just hadn't given up.

_Drip Drop Drip_.

No, no, she couldn't dare have the audacity to look up and the contents of what she was sitting next to. She was sitting on the chair, her knees pressed against her chest; her white dress was tattered with blood beginning to fade. Scars, they would eventually heal, but emotional scarring was what could never fade at all, at least to Naminé. Gasping, taking sharp intakes of breath, she stared at the ground. Panicking on the inside, fighting even, yet losing the battle in a way she could never understand. Her gaze lingered upon the abyss for too long. Nothing could help her, it was beyond her reach. She was beginning to despond. Gripping her long locks of blonde hair, she tugged. Bringing her left hand to the top of the head, bringing it down and yanking on it to bring a sense of reality, this could not be happening. It was not right, what did she do to deserve this? Maybe it was something she had done in the past life, her family had been full of alcoholics, and maybe that was the key answer. Who knew? She was too small to reach the truth of her heart, clouded amongst the evil.

She decided to look up, a daring move for her, she did not even know if her heart could handle it. Or if the vomit would rise due to the sight, it would be a risk that she was willing to take. She looked, yes she did, and regretting it quickly as her heart started picking up the quick staccato beat.

Breeze block, her stomach churned.

A female individual appeared to be young, probably around Naminé's dear age appeared to have the calmest expression ever. Minus the faded make-up that was smudged and not water proof, she looked just fine.

_Fine_, how contradicting.

She stared, forced to, it was sucking her in and she could not look away at all. She looked at the female's body. Wet and soggy clothes clinging to her small frame, clouded underwater as she lay there silently without struggle, indeed there would be no struggle.

In fact, the female was deceased.

It had been turmoil of emotion. Feelings had been resurfaced to the light and reality; dark as they were they still managed to break free. This shouldn't have happened, if only the female had minded her own damn business. Kairi had been such an issue for Naminé; it had been all her fault.

The water was returning to the faucet, it was sloshing everywhere. The red hair moved about in the cold water. Naminé was standing, backing up; Kairi's body was rising quickly. Dry and out of the tub, Kairi was running away from Naminé who was chasing her with a breezeblock in the hallway. "You're going to die," Naminé shouted as she was chasing her. Panic had flashed through Kairi's eyes as she was fleeing. Both gripping the breezeblock, Kairi was fighting a losing battle. Naminé managed to overpower her and tugged her forward. Naminé tried striking her with the breezeblock that was no longer in Kairi's right hand. But Kairi somehow managed to successfully dodge the deadly attack that could of done serious damage to herself.

They were in the kitchen, Naminé was edging forward as she had a look of ferocity plastered on her face. She was upset, no pissed, awfully pissed. Kairi was angry too as she glared right into Naminé's eyes. Kairi finally was gripping the breezeblock in attempt to get it away from the prying hands of Naminé. It was a struggle; both of them were equally matched. Almost tripping over each other's feet, they both tried hard to pull the breezeblock towards themselves and getting it away from the other's hands. Naminé finally won and Kairi gave her an angry look, and it appeared that she had sadness in her eyes, but Naminé was occupied to see it.

The breezeblock was put back in its place. A bottle appeared and reformed itself into Kairi's hands. Kairi was ready to throw it at Naminé, who was running out of the door into the kitchen. Kairi placed the bottle back on the kitchen counter with a raged expression. She was gripping the counter as she knelt down. Crawling back slowly on her knees, being supported by the palms over her hands also, she was dragging Naminé by the ankle, putting most of her force and strength into it. Naminé tried crawling away.

They rolled over the couch; both of their limbs were tangled with each other. Naminé held Kairi's back as they rolled down the couch and plopped on it. Cups arranged themselves on the top of the couch, where the wood was. Naminé was sitting on the couch with her back against the pillows while Kairi loomed above her form. They stepped off the couch.

Kairi's back was against the bookcase, her make-up was all smudged. She was panting heavily. Gaining her breath, she screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her back arched as books that were strewn on the floor got up and placed themselves on their spots in the shelves. She screamed again, giving Naminé a look of disgust on her face as Naminé was facing her, they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Naminé gripped her hand so she couldn't be hit. Kairi was trying her best and struggling to get out of Naminé's harsh grip. Kairi shook her head; mascara was running down her face. The knife that was lying on the floor was now in her right hand. Naminé opened the small curtain that was draped over the cupboard, pulling it back she finally crouched. She looked at Xion who was panicking with unshed tears in her eyes. Naminé sat down, looking back to see Kairi with the knife in her hand, then she looked straight with a surprised expression on her face.

Kairi was walking to the kitchen, Naminé looked shocked and surprised as she saw Kairi with the knife and kneeled to be eye level with Xion who was in the cupboard. Xion nodded, her make-up was also smudged. She looked at Naminé who put both her hands on either side of Xion's face and nodded too. Naminé looked scared and looked like she didn't know what to do at all. She stroked Xion's cheek with her thumb. Trying to soothe the panicking small blue-haired female who was crying with her face twisted up in despair. Finally, Naminé put a piece of duck-tape over her mouth. Naminé stepped backwards, the keys appeared in her hand, she walked back out the door and shut it, and the lights turned off.


End file.
